


Deep Blue Sea

by Hydrangea_Blue



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Rosalie Hale, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drama & Romance, Edward Cullen Bashing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bella Swan, Human/Vampire Relationship, Immortality, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Twilight Renaissance, Twilight Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea_Blue/pseuds/Hydrangea_Blue
Summary: Bella Swan comes home to Forks only to find things weren't how she left them five years ago. Her dad is her rock and that never changed but the Cullen family was strange. Especially that Rosalie Hale. However Bella can't seem to stay away from her and maybe that wasnt such a bad thing.AkaTwilight, make it gay. Let's sprinkle some vampire angst, not too much. Just a little, as a treat.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is twilight make it gay and give Rosalie the main love intrest character arc we deserved.

Bella hadn't initially wanted to move back to Forks, back to Charlie. However as her mother had always had been, impulse was in her nature. 

Renee had fell in love, fell in love fast. Phil the amateur baseball player, destined to be a professional, had stolen her heart. 

Bella didn't mind Phil, really, he was a nice man much more responsible and level headed than her mother. However his career was headed to Florida and Renee wanted to follow. The thing with their relationship had put some stress on the one she had with her mother.   
Bella had been her own parent for as long as she was able too. She managed the bills, the house, cooking and cleaning. With Phil being in their lives he had taken over as the adult. She really didn't know how to handle that as all she bad known was taking care of things. 

Bella didn't blame him for being responsible, she blamed her mother for suddenly ignore her for the new shiny human in her life. The strain was almost tangible to the point where Bella didn't know where she stood anymore. 

So when Florida came up she suggested going to live with her dad Charlie. Her mother had prostested for a solid two days before caving and deciding it was best. Bella was grateful to escape the new and insufferable dynamic. 

So here she sat in her father's police cruiser, tiny potted cactus sitting in the cup holder. Her last reminder of the brutal Arizona heat and sun she loved. Washington was cold and wet. 

Especially if the downpour of rain violently hitting the cruiser on their way home, was any indication. Bella's pale hands were fidgeting with her hair as she listened to her dad's poor attempt at conversation. He was trying at least, Charlie always tried. 

"So, your hair its- gotten longer." 

Bella tried to stiffen the smile on her lips.   
"I uh actually just got it cut."

Charlie took a quick glance at her before nodding to himself. "Right. Well it looks nice Bells."

"Thanks," 

The car soon fell back into a much comfortable silence as she watched the raindrops race on her window. Bella didn't know what to expect from Forks coming back. The last time she had spent any significant time here was when she was twelve. 

She was seventeen now, going on eighteen. 

Her mother used to send her up every summer but as the years went on visits became shorter and fewer till the stopped happening all together. Charlie always begged Renee to let her stay longer when he thought she couldn't hear. Renee resented him and the fact that he stayed. 

So soon her summer visits became phone calls and emails, and the occasional post card. It wasn't Charlie's fault his wife wouldn't let his own child visit. Renee has always been self absorbed but she sometimes took it to a new level entirely. 

It helped in her case when Bella came out as a lesbian and the only thing Renee thought about was how her friends would react. It wasn't that she was unsupportive exactly, it was more so that she cared so much about what her book club might think.   
So the timing for her to move away to Florida and send her daughter away to Forks, was almost perfect. 

Bella almost could scoff at that, but it was too late now to be bothered. 

Charlie knew, he had known before her mother. He knew when she was little how she'd play with the boys on the rez, Jacob for sure, would try to kiss her and she'd run away to their sisters.

So when Charlie was told officially a few days later he sent a picture of himself in a shirt that read (I love my gay daughter) in a rainbow block text, she had felt her heart warm. 

Charlie had always supported her even from a distance and in the way a only a father can. She had mentioned how she loved the color purple as kid and her entire bedroom was painted an almost painfully florescent shade.

Kid Bella had loved it but really hoped it had been dialed back a tad since her visits.

As the cruiser slowed down a familiar road and soon pulled in front of her childhood house, Bella knew she was home. A small gathering of people were in front of her house, one she recognized as Billy Black and the others she couldn't recall. 

"Come on, the gang is ready to meet you."

Charlie shot her his typical half smile and she grabbed her cactus and purse. 

Bella of course almost busted her ass on the slick blacktop, her high tops not having the same grip as they did in Pheonix as on the slick wet pavement. She laughed at herself and carried on, used to making a fool of herself in public situations. 

Her feet tred with much more caution as she hurried to catch up to his father and his friends. 

Charlie was already making conversation with Billy, whom tried to run over his foot with his wheelchair. 

"Bella you remember Billy and Jacob right?" 

Bella took a double take at the tall teenager in front of her.  
"Jacob? I didn't recognize you, what on earth are they feeding you there?" she smacked his chest in playful familiarity after the face clicked.

Jacob laughed, "Its clearly the rez water, Bells. It's why your still so short." His lips were turned up in a smirk.

She let out an indignat snort, "I cleared five three last week, it's not my fault you eat miracle grow by the handful."

Their bicker was quickly interrupted by Billy.  
"Well we better get going, we just wanted to drop off your welcome gift." 

Bella shot a glance between him and Charlie.   
"Shes all yours,"  
Charlie gestured at the truck they had all been gathered around.   
"Shut up, no way- you really didn't have to do that," 

"A gift Bella, please." Billy handed her the keys and she felt a spark of excitement. 

She thanked him and her dad profusely before darting to the trucks old door. Jacob had followed her and was promptly slapped with the door as she swung the rusted thing open. His oof and her quick sorry shortly followed.

"Oh my god shes perfect." she whispered. 

"I reworked her engine and interior. Perfect as long as you don't get over sixty." 

Bella shot him a glance. "Whoa that's so cool, wait why don't you have it?"

Jacob shrugged tucking his long hair behind his ear. "Don't have my license yet, sides Billy doesn't drive and I have another project. "

Bella nodded as she was taking it all in thirstily. "Amazing, thank you guys so much."

"Any time Bella, just come out to see us. Don't be a stranger chica."   
Bella quickly returned his hug, "Of course."

With that the pair left, someone else was driving, perhaps it was Sue. 

Charlie wiggled his eyebrows, "So good gift?" 

Bella nodded as she shut the door, "It is, I was going to buy a car when I got here so you didn't have to. I'll pay you back-"

Charlie shook his head. "Never good at presents are you? Gifts a gift no takebacks."

Bella flushed, embarrassed for being called out and at the sudden chill. 

"Come on dessert rat you'll freeze out here." 

* 

Her room wasn't the same shade of florescent purple. Charlie walked her into her new bedroom with. 

"I tried to make it more grown up." He cleared his throat. "The lady at the furniture store helped me pick out your bed stuff. Hope you like it." Charlie shuffled for a minute. 

"I'll leave you to it." He made haste with his exit shutting the door behind him.

It was one thing she loved about Charlie, he didn't hover. 

Her new room was a much more muted lavender and her bedspread was a deep purple with small flower designs. Bella smiled, she appreciated the effort. 

Charlie had evened installed a bookshelf for her things and set up a desk in the corner of the room.

It'd take some getting used to with sharing a bathroom but she'd get used to it. 

She set her little cactus on the window sill, looking out into the forest behind her home. 

Bella had always been unsettled by the trees, something always had bothered her about not being able to see in them.   
She shook her head and began to unpack her things. 

Welcome home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie Hale Cullen was not fond of change. Which considering her, lifestyle it often worked out to not having to. 

Her icy amber eyes raked over her surroundings, the highschool cafeteria. She loathed highschool. However it did allow them to stay in an area longer if they attended it sure did dull her brain further.   
Now the cafeteria did not change but who, was in the cafeteria had changed. 

The smell of rain on hot asphalt with a hint of caramel and oranges hit her like a ton of bricks. This human scent took her breath away almost litteraly. It was so strong, it called to her like nothing else and she want to hold this smell to her and just inhale deeply. 

Rosalie blinked and held her breath trying to identify where the scent had come from. 

Ah yes, the new girl that none had ceased their small chatter about. 

She was beautiful, Isabella Swan. Her rich chesnut brown hair fell in loose waves and curls down her back, her brown eyes narrowing at another human and she grinned. Some might consider Isabella plain, but to Rosalie she was perfect.

Of course she was imperfect in small ways, top lip smaller than her bottom, a small smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose, and a scar on the underside of her chin. Those just enhanced the humanity that Rosalie had longed for and felt her self flicker a small flame of resentment for. 

She quickly snapped her eyes away from the human girl. Edward raised his eyebrows at her. "Smells good doesnt she?" 

"Stay out of my head." She snapped her teeth bared in an almost feral snarl.   
Edward lost the amused expression almost instantly and she felt the atmosphere change around her family. 

This surge of protective anger almost took her by suprise. She would slaughter her siblings if they laid a hand on this beautiful creature. Unless she got to her first.

She made a fist feeling her nails dig into her palms. She made haste towards the entrance that she just came from. 

She slammed the girls bathroom open turning the lock. She stared back at the half crazed reflection back. Her eyes were the color of coal, her hair a mess from her abrupt exit and she looked almost feral. 

She sunk on the floor, cold tile matching the temperature of her stone cold skin. She inhaled deeply. It worked wonders to flush the intoxicating smell away, the scent of the public restroom making her want to gag. 

Rosalie wasn't sure if she wanted to eat Isabella or hold her close and protect her. Both maybe. 

She pulled her knees to her chest. It was certainly something to figure out but for now she needed to avoid the mortal girl at all cost for the sake of her own sanity. 

Once Rosalie had calmed her self she caught a glimpse of herself once more, her eyes back to the familiar cool amber tone she was fond of. 

As fond as she could be of anything vampiric she mused. 

Rose splashed some water on her face and tamed her mused hair with damp hands. Better. She would just have to fake her breathing until she figured out her emotions and animalistic urges about Miss Isabella. 

Rosalie brushed her hands on her crimson blouse and exited the bathroom to be greeted by the very cause of her exit in the first place. 

Doey brown eyes looked up startled.   
"Oh sorry, I have a really bad habit of crashing into people- sorry."

Rosalie blinked owlishly caught off guard.   
"Its fine," she said breathlessly "don't worry about it." 

She went to step aside when Isabella spoke again. "I saw you bolt earlier, are you okay? You turned a little green." She laughed a little before continuing, "I know I don't look the best today but I didn't mean to send you running for the hills." 

"No you're perfect, " Rose cursed herself as the words left her mouth. 

Isabella blushed the scarlet flush covering her cheeks and nose. Beautiful. She could even see the vein in her neck pulse.

"Breakfast. Sat wrong. Excuse me." She made her escape making sure to not touch Isabella as she bolted. 

She said she was perfect? Idiot. Now for certian she's going to think she was weirder. Not that Rosalie cared what a human had to think about her. 

She was at a loss and was struggling to plan her next course of action.

She couldn't stay here today.


End file.
